LA DISTANCIA MAS CERCANA A TI
by Ina Black
Summary: Harry decidió permanecer distante de Ginny, pero su sequía aumenta cada vez más por falta de saciar su sed en caricias suyas, ¿podrá su decisión ser más fuerte que su deseo? Es una suposición de como debería ser un capitulo del 7mo libro, no es apto para


Harry decidió permanecer distante de Ginny, pero la sequía de su piel clamaba en cada instante saciar su sed de caricias suyas¿su decisión podrá más que su deseo?

La Distancia Más Cercana a Ti

Lamentó profundamente sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel, apenas unas horas había podido conciliar el sueño, se cubrió el cuerpo con la suave ola blanca nuevamente pues tenía pensado no levantarse por ahora, pero sus deseos fueron despedazados por la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta quien la llamaba con impaciencia.

-Levántate, hay muchas cosas que hacer para hoy y son pocos los que ayudan, te espero dentro de media hora¿me escuchaste Ginny¿Ginny?

Respondió al llamado de su madre con un débil sonido de queja, y al parecer fue suficiente para ella porque sintió como se alejaba de la puerta en cada paso. No encontró alguna razón para seguir acostada, al incorporarse y al recostar su espalda en el espaldar con los dedos estrujó sus ojos esperanzada de abandonar el sueño insertado en ellos. Poco a poco se puso de pie, caminó hacía el baño donde pudo refrescar su cuerpo y su mente a través de las gotas frías que se deslizaban en su piel. No le dio importancia al tiempo límite asignado por su madre para encontrarse con ella, aquella mañana no sentía ánimo alguno a pesar de la nupcias que se realizaría en tan solo dos días y a pesar de quien estaba a punto de llegar. Al terminar de cambiarse fue en busca de una cinta para cabello que se encontraba guarda en la gaveta de su mesita de noche para así recogérselo en una cola, pero sus ojos se desviaron a un pergamino que estaba encima de esta, entonces la tomó entre sus manos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, algunas palabras se veían borrosas por causa de las lagrimas derramadas por sus verdes ojos aquella noche, había leído esa carta al menos quince veces antes de dormir y por esta razón no pudo conciliar el sueño todo la noche salvo a pocas horas antes del alba, y ese momento no sería la excepción.

_Querida Ginny:_

_He aceptado la invitación de Bill y Fleur para la boda, estaré a más tardar el jueves en la noche aunque según Lupin y Tonks vendrán a pasar por mí en la mañana; como detesto ser escoltado, me hace sentir prisionero sin necesidad de una celda tangible._

_Ginny quiero que tengas entendido que no podremos estar juntos, lo mejor es actuar solo como amigos, crear cierta distancia, no es fácil pensar ni escribir estas palabras, pero aún así debemos mantenernos distantes para tu mayor seguridad aunque mi piel se seque por falta de saciar su sed de caricias tuyas._

_Se que me entiendes._

_Att: Harry_

Una vez más sus ojos se cristalizaron y brotaron de este pequeñas gotas saladas y al transcurrir por sus rosadas mejillas terminaron en sus labios, se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, guardo el pergamino en la gaveta de donde extrajo la cinta y se amarró el cabello con ella. Se dirigió a la cocina donde con seguridad era aguardada por su madre.

-Era tiempo que bajaras-dijo su madre quien se encontraba sentada en la mesa sacando con la varita los subeniles, de una de las tantas cajas a su alrededor , los cuales tenían la forma de Bill y Fleur en miniatura, Fleur iba vestida con un traje de novia blanco montada en una escoba y Bill con una túnica de gala de color negro delante de ella y admiraba como la chica agitaba la mano con su ramo de flores despidiéndose, y al mismo tiempo hacía que una pluma escribiera por debajo de la escoba los nombres de los novios y la fecha del día de la boda.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Ginny al observar que se encontraban sola en la casa.

-Tu padre y Ron fueron a buscar a Hermoine al Cardero Chorreante, como sus padres tuvieron que irse de viaje antes de lo previsto prefirieron que alguien la escoltara porque saben con exactitud los problemas y los temores por los que se afronta la sociedad mágica en estos momentos y la muggle también. Bill y…Fleur fueron a recoger sus respectivos trajes-sintió algo de pesadez al pronunciar su nombre aunque meses atrás cuando Bill fue mordido por Fenrir Greyback y se encontraban todos en la enfermería pudieron aclarar sus diferencias, sin embargo la señora Weasley aún no se acostumbraba a la idea.

-¿Fred y Goerge llegarán hoy?

-Creo que no, la última vez que hable con ellos me dijeron que no era posible aparecer por acá días anticipados porque no podían dejar la tienda sola. Por favor necesito que vayas a la antigua habitación de los gemelos y la recojas para que Harry pueda dormir en ella, y después me ayudes a envolver los subeniles en el papel amatista comprado por Fleug-dijo esto último imitando el acento de la novia francesa de su hijo.

-Esta bien¿solo eso quieres que haga?

-Por ahora, después te recomendaré algunos deberes más.

Ginny dejó a su madre en la cocina y subió al cuarto con lentitud que próximamente sería ocupado por Harry. Observo el lugar donde se recostaría el cuerpo de Harry y se acostó en el, con la posibilidad de dejar su aroma floral como una huella y así Harry pudiera pensar en ella antes de envolverse en sus sueños y ocupar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, ella haría lo mismo, y sería su único y fiel modo de encontrarse sin temor de ser observados por malos ojos. Estuvo así por unos minutos, pero luego recordó la tarea que le había dejado su madre, tomó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, la agitó varias veces y deshollinó la habitación, utilizó el hechizo Reparo para algunos objetos maltratados y rotos, como el espejo que había derrumbado Pig, la lechuza de Ron, días atrás al salir de su jaula y guardo algunos objetos propios de los sortilegios de Weasley. Al finalizar siguió las órdenes de su madre y fue a ayudarla con los subeniles, allí el tiempo transcurrió paulatinamente y la señora Weasley le encomendó otros deberes, ya estaba exhausta quería descansar de tanto ajetreo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron la llegada del señor Weasley y Ron a casa, y eso quería decir que venía con ellos…

-Hermoine ¡hola!-dijo Ginny al recibir a su amiga en un cordial y calurosa abrazo.

Hermoine respondió a ese saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó al soltarse de su pelirroja amiga. Esta se encogió de hombros y solo llego a decir:

-Pues…bien, supongo.

La señora Weasley se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida a Hermoine e hizo que Ron subiera las maletas a la habitación de Ginny y trasladara una de las camas de los gemelos a la respectiva habitación.

-Amor-decía Arthur-en el jardín se encuentra el señor Jhonson, propietario de la agencia de viajes Brooms Fast, quiere discutir con nosotros algunas ofertas que tienen para incluirlo en los viajes que realizaran Bill y Fleur por parte de nosotros.

-Pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste pasar?-se quejo Molly.

-El lo prefirió así, ven vamos-los señores Weasley salieron juntos dejando a solas a Ginny y Hermoine.

La castaña miro con cuidado a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada delante de ella, a simple vista era fácil reconocer esa carencia de luz, esos ojos ya no eran los mismos, se habían convertidos en dos esferas cansadas de ver las imágenes borrosas de tanto llorar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, le era incomodo comentar sobre esas cosas con su madre ahora era la oportunidad de abrir la puerta y dejarle el paso libre al dolor para que este salga y escuché palabras de color verde de que todo acabara y no habrán más impedimentos de convertir ese amor en más que palabras.

-¿Quieres conversar un rato?-Ginny respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba a bajo-subamos entonces.

Ambas subieron los escalones Hermoine delante y Ginny detrás. Hermoine se encontró con Ron al abrir la puerta, ella desvió sus ojos para no encontrarse con los de él, Ron sonrió alegremente como si este hubiera logrado su cometido, tal acción sonrojó las mejillas de la chica. Ginny estaba perpleja de ambos comportamiento, pero se limito a no decir nada al respecto. Una vez sentadas en la cama de Ginny, esta le comento sobre el contenido de la carta y el efecto de esas palabras sobre ella.

-No tuve replicas contra la decisión de él porque al final de cuentas sabía que en algún momento lo iba a decir, y entiendo claramente sus razones, sin embargo lo necesito y cada vez se me es más difícil sobrellevar esa idea de mantener distancia¿cómo hacer para que mi cuerpo no atraiga el suyo como un imán, mientras la palabra "distancia" trata de permanecer intacta en mi mente¿Qué haré cuando me estremezca por el roce de su piel en la mía? Necesito respuestas, porque en unas horas el entrara y estaré acorralada entre mi deseo y su decisión.

Hermoine solo abrazó a su amiga y dejo que esta sollozara todo lo que su interior le pidiera.

-Sabes que el te quiere, sino el no hiciera estas cosas por ti, solo se paciente y espera, y lo que tenga que acontecer este fin de semana que acontezca-decía Hermoine con sutileza.

-Hay co…sas de las cuales no me qui…ero pri…va…r porque…-tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire-el irá detrás de Voldemort y no se…cuanto tiempo le tome para regresar, es más…no se si re…-desvió esa idea de su cabeza-solo quiero estar a su lado no como amigos, demasiado tiempo he sido su amiga; sino como pareja y el me prohíbe de eso-se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y trato de respirar hondo para tranquilarse.

-Escucha, déjate guiar no pongas resistencias ni dudas en ti, eso solo te haría sentir peor que ahora. El debe de sentirse igual que tu en estos momentos, los une un sentimiento y los separa otro, tienes que ver que cuerda es más resistente. Ve, lávate el rostro quizás tu madre necesite una mano con los preparativos.

Ginny siguió el consejo de Hermoine, cuando estuvo lista las dos salieron de la habitación y escucharon el inconfundible acento de Fleur decir:

-Migen con quien nos encontgamos Bill y yo pog el camino.

-Harry querido-dijo alegremente la señora Weasley.

Ginny coloco su mano derecha en su pecho como si de esta forma controlara la improvista aceleración de su corazón. Por un momento sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y tuvo que sostenerse de Hermoine para mantener el equilibrio, respiro hondamente una, dos y tres veces en vano ya que las mil y una sensaciones en su vientre no se esfumaron con la rapidez que aparecieron. Bajaron la escalera, Hermoine fue a recibir con un abrazo a Harry quien se encontraba al lado de Lupin y Tonks conversando animadamente con Ron. Luego ella saludo cariñosamente a los novios felicitándolos nuevamente de su futura unión. Unos ojos verdes buscaban con desesperación otros ojos, hasta que dio con ellos, aún se encontraba de espalda a la escalera, dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia, tenerla justo al frente era una instigación, observó cada detalle, su cuello libre de su cabello pelirrojo era una tentación para sus labios, su cintura bien definida por aquella blusa blanca le dio el deseo de estudiar geografía y conocer a la perfección cada montaña, cada llanura de su cuerpo.

-Hola-dijo Harry al fin extendiéndole su mano como un afable saludo. Ella rechazó aquel insignificante saludo y se abalanzó hacia el con sus brazos abiertos, cerrándolos alrededor de su cuerpo esperanzada de sentir los de él cubriéndola, ella pego su mejilla en el pecho de Harry y susurró esbozando una suave sonrisa:

-Tu distancia será un camino a mi proximidad-luego encontró su mirada, estaba esperando una respuesta suya, pero este solo se separo y camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Ginny no estaba dispuesta a seguir el mismo juego que Harry, ella aprovecharía esos segundos, minutos, horas y días, y no sería en alejarse de él, sino todo lo contrario.

Exhausto del vieja (aún no se acostumbraba a aparecerse, y dudaba mucho utilizar con frecuencia ese método cuando aprobara el examen, seguía prefiriendo las escobas) se despojo de sus pertenencias dejándolas a un lado en el suelo, se dejo caer encima de la cama y cerró los ojos por un instante, las palabras de Ginny combatía contra las suyas en su mente, habían quedado en un acuerdo, a decir verdad él no le había permitido que ella respondiera si lo aceptaba o no, solo le envió la carta con su laudo. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no perderse en ese manjar de dioses que son sus labios rosas y suaves. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en ellos y suspiro.

-No puedes-se dijo así mismo y suspiro nuevamente.

-Ginny, por favor llévale la comida a Harry-sugirió Molly, sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que estaría a solas con él.

-Mamá creo que es mejor que nosotros comamos con él-dijo Ron, quien había estado muy callado y suspicaz desde que llego a la casa lanzando miradas de reojo, tocando cierta piel sin necesidad de tocar-puedes traer el plato Ginny, vamos Hermoine.-Ginny lo observó con irritación, si lo hubiese golpeado su cabello pelirrojo hubiera cambiado a negro. Hermoine se levanto con pesadez, sabía que Ron había arruinado una oportunidad a Ginny. La joven pelirroja tomó su plato con la mano izquierda y con su otra mano libre agitó la varita y dijo:

-Winwardiun Leviosa-y el plato que sería de Harry floto y siguió a la que lo había hechizado.

-Harry abre, te traemos la comida-dijo Ron. La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que este se levantara de donde estaba. Cada uno se acomodó donde pudo, Ron y Hermoine se sentaron junto a Harry en la cama, mientras Ginny le entrego la comida y tomo asiento en una silla colocándola frente a los demás. Ron mordió un muslo de pollo y dijo:

-Ma te va que vinis poqu po lo acont cre que no ven.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres ante las palabras medias articuladas de Ron. Este trago su bocado y dijo nuevamente.

-Más te vale que viniste porque por lo acontecido creíamos que no vendrías.

-Así lo creí también, pero después de todo, tu madre me convenció que era importante distraerme y olvidar aunque fuera por cinco minutos algunas cosas.

-Para ello tienes que estar con quienes quieres-comento Ginny. Harry la miró directamente y respondió.

-Estoy con ellos.

-No conmigo-dijo Ginny con firmeza.

-Estoy justo al frente tuyo, en la misma habitación¿cómo no habría de estar contigo?

Ginny giro los ojos como media luna como un gesto de indiferencia.

-La verdad es que parece que estuvieras en un mundo paralelo al mío-dijo esta.

Hermoine le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron como señal de que salieran para dejarlos solo, Ron le hizo caso y al cerrar la puerta le susurro a Hermoine:

-No debiste ser tan rustica, quizás en otros momentos fuera mejor.-Esto sonrojo a la chica y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y este sonrió alegremente.

Harry dejo su plato encima de la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, Ginny hizo lo mismo aproximándose más a Harry.

-Es una tortura todo esto, no quiero seguir así-decía Ginny acercándose en cada paso al joven de ojos verdes. Harry se hundió en su mirada tierna, como le gustaba perderse en sus ojos, olvidarse de todo el mundo en aquellos dulces labios y solo darle paso a todas aquellas sensaciones infinitas provocadas por su cuerpo, sus ojos, su lengua, sus manos bajando suavemente por su espalda.-No, nos atormentemos…-continuo Ginny. Entonces corto toda distancia física y emocional existente entre ambos, Ginny atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, acarició con los dedos sus labios y luego acarició los de Harry, el cerro los ojos por un instante y mordió su labio inferior, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny, sustituyeron cualquier palabra por miradas y luego por besos. La beso en cada mejilla y la punta de su nariz y poco a poco se deslizo a ese manjar de dioses que son sus suaves y dulces labios, Ginny se colgó de su cuello y Harry la oprimía contra sí. Sintió como los labios de Harry besaban su cuello desesperadamente y después en su oreja haciéndola estremecerse, su boca pedía con urgencia la de él y sintió las manos de Harry subir su blusa, no puso resistencia pues cada vez más se sumergía en un mar de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y le maravillaba que fuese con él. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por su espalda, querían algo más que simples besos y caricias, deseaban…

Un pof se escucho dentro de la habitación, tanto Ginny como Harry se sobresaltaron, pero los que acababan de llegar quedaron estupefactos ante aquella imagen.

-Nosotros creíamos…-Decía Fred Weasley uno de los gemelos.

-Que esta aún era nuestra-continuo su otro gemelo Goerge Weasley.

-Nuestra habitación-finalizaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y escucharon otro pof y los gemelos desaparecieron. Ginny río por lo sucedido y a la vez ocultaba sus rostro entre sus manos, resultaba un poco vergonzoso ser encontrada por sus hermanos en plena acción, primero había sido Ron cuando la encontró con Dean besándose y ahora los gemelos, pero esta vez con el único que siempre deseo ser besada.

-No se que hacen aquí, mamá me dijo que llegarían el sábado.-Harry permaneció callado por un momento y susurro para sí mismo "Gran error".

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Es mejor que salgas.

-¿Cómo?

-Te pido que salgas del cuarto, fue un error lo que paso hace un instante, no debió pasar.-Ginny era como una fogata ardiendo, realmente la estaba echando sin ningún motivo.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota-y cerró la puerta con un portazo que retumbo en los oídos de Harry. En el pasillo se encontró con Fleur quien llevaba una bolsa y le dijo:

-Ginny aquí tienes tu vestido de dama, ya le hicegon las modificaciones pguebatelo paga sabeg si te queda bien-Tomo la bolsa y dejo a Fleur en el pasillo un poco aturdida por su indiferencia-Estos jóvenes de hoy día, que pesag.

Tiro la bolsa en cima de la cama, estaba completamente furiosa, si Harry quería distancia entre ambos lo conseguiría, por ningún motivo ella sería quien la rompería en estos momentos.

Pasó toda la tarde con Hermoine ayudando a su madre y Fleur con los preparativos, los demás estaban de aquí allá obedeciendo las órdenes del señor Weasley y acompañando a Bill a las tiendas en busca de algunas cosas que hacían falta para la decoración tanto de la casa como del jardín donde se efectuaría la boda.

-Mis padges y mi hegmanita llegagan mañana espego que el lugag que escogí paga que ellos se hospeden les sea gato.-Decía Fleur en la hora de la cena. Fred y Goerge no dejaban de observar primero a Harry y luego a Ginny y reírse entre dientes, la señora Weasley se había dado cuenta de ese comportamiento de los gemelos y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos?

-Nada-contestaron los gemelos a dúo.

-Entre nosotros dos-dijo Goerge.

-Solo hay una relación sanguínea, mientras que en otros…-le siguió Fred la corriente.- Somos novios mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro-comenzó a cantar Fred.  
-Como todos procuramos el momento más oscuro-Goerge acompaño a su hermano en la canción y después ambos se unieron en dúo.  
-Para hablarnos para darnos el mas dulce de los besos recordar de que color son los cerezos-Ginny bajo el rostro algo avergonzada y Harry se limito a mirar el techo.

-Esta bien, lo digo, sí estamos juntos-declaró Ron. Todos estaban algo desconcertado, de repente las mejillas de Hermoine se sonrosaron y le hacía señas a Ron para que callara.

-¿Tú y….?-Entonces Ginny comprendió el porque del comportamiento de su amiga en algunas ocasiones cuando Ron estaba presente.-Y no me comentaste nada en absoluto-se quejo.

-Es que…bueno ya lo sabes-titubeó Hermoine.

-Que tiegnos, jóvenes y enamogados, me gecugda a nosotros¿no es así cagiño?-comento la chica francesa y recibió un calido beso en las mejillas por parte de su futuro esposo.

Acabado la cena los gemelos se despidieron y se marcharon, los señores Weasley al cabo de unos minutos subieron a descansar, Bill acompaño a su novia a su apartamento y los cuatro restantes se quedaron conversando en la sala.

-Muy bien guardado se lo tenían-dijo Harry-¿cuándo pensaban decirnos¿Una semana antes de la boda?

-Sucedió esta mañana, bueno yo le había dado algunas pistas las veces que nos escribimos, y tu sabe lo perezoso que soy para escribir-Ron dijo aquello como si Hermoine debería de sentirse orgullosa que ella provocara ese tipo de cambio en él.-y entonces cuando nos vimos en el Caldero Choreante mi padre fue hacer algunas compras y yo aproveche, la lleve a la estancia, conversamos un rato….y ustedes deben saber lo demás.

-Me sorprende-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron.

-Que tu cerebro sea capaz de analizar ciertas cosas incapaces de hacer bien por falta de experiencia.

-No es cierto-lo defendió Hermoine, sorprendiéndose de ella misma-él sabe muy bien lo que…-pero se silenció.

-¡OH! Aja Ron al parecer no eres tan inexperto.-Ginny no contuvo la risa al ver el rostro de enfado de su hermano-tranquilízate es solo una broma-Harry río por lo bajo y cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de ello paro.-Es tarde me voy a dormir. Adiós Ro Ro-Tuvo que esquivar el almohadón que había lanzado su hermano contra ella-Solo es una broma, que tengas buena noche Hermoine-cuando pasó por el lado de Harry no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, el se dio cuenta de su indiferencia y prefirió tampoco decir nada.

-Harry-decía Hermoine-desde hace varias horas quiero preguntarte algo y no quería tocar el tema con Ginny aquí porque se que no lo hace muy bien pensar ni escuchar sobre ello-Harry miró atentamente a su amiga que había vuelto sus facciones más serias-¿Has tenido alguna pista sobre los Horrocruxes?

-Sobre eso aún no, pero he escuchado que Snape anda por los alrededores de Hilandera y cuando me vaya de aquí iré detrás de él.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Ron-Hogwarts no abrirá y aunque lo hiciera no asistiríamos.

-No-dijo rotundamente Harry-Esto es algo que me concierne solo a mí.

-No es así Harry, nosotros hace tiempo pudimos habernos echado atrás y no lo hicimos y mucho menos lo haremos ahora.

Harry sabía que era cierto, no se le haría fácil quietárselos de encima, estaba cansado de perder a sus seres queridos, primero sus padres, luego a Sirius que había sido lo más cercano que tuvo de un padre y apenas unos meses atrás a Albus Dumblendore el mago más poderoso y la persona más sabia que había conocido, no estaba dispuesto a perder uno más.

-Será mejor que me retire, nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches Harry.-dijo Hermoine.

Harry no concilió el sueño de inmediato, permaneció varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, recordaba esos apetecibles labios, percibió una vaharada del perfume floral que siempre deleitaba cuando estaba cerca de Ginny, miró a su alrededor pensando que quizás estuviera allí, sintió unos pasos en la habitación y su corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir con mucha más rapidez y escucho una voz que derrumbo la fantasía que estaba creando.

-Que mujer-aclamaba Ron al despojarse de sus cosas.

-Lumus-dijo Harry con la varita en mano.

-¿Qué haces acá Harry? Tu duermes en la habitación que era de Goerge y Fred-entonces observó mejor a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación equivocada-Perón si te desperté Harry, pero es que me dejo embriagado de besos.-Y salio tarareando la canción que habían cantado en la hora de la cena los gemelos.

A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron ocupados haciendo algo, llevando esto para acá, lo otro para allá, arreglando para que se viera más presentable la casa para cuando llegara la familia de Fleur porque iban a tener una comida familiar.

Cuando decidieron darse cada uno un respiro Ron sugirió jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch. Siempre jugaban Ginny, Ron y Harry, pero esta vez Ginny prefirió tomar el puesto de Hermoine y solo observar ya que esta había sido animada por Ron para jugar por primera vez. Fue divertido ver como Hermoine tambaleaba encima de la escoba y como huía de cada pelota que se le lanzara, Harry no aguantaba la risa al ver el rostro de desconcertada y miedo de su amiga, hasta que Ron le lanzo una pelota suavemente para que se le hiciera más facil atraparla, sin embargo antes de que la pelota alcanzara a Hermoine esta saco su varita y pronunció Pertificus Totalus.

-Eso no se puede hacer en un partido-dijo Ginny entre carcajadas.

-Pero esto no es un partido real, solo es un juego-se defendió la chica al bajar de la escoba y prometerse solo ser una espectadora en los partidos de quidditch. Ron dejo a un lado la escoba que llevaba en las manos y abrazo por detrás a Hermoine y le susurro al oído algo que puso completamente roja a la chica, le retiro un poco el cabello para dejar libre su cuello y besarlo una y otra vez.

Ginny tosió intencionalmente y dijo:

-Hay más personas acá.

-Tú nunca te has preocupado por eso-comento Ron, y como él tenía razón no dijo nada al respecto.

-Hola, hey, hey¿es que acaso esta casa no tiene habitaciones?-Dijo Charlie el mayor de los hermanos Weasley al ver a Ron muy entretenido con el cuello de cierta persona.

-¡Charlie!-se emocionó Ginny al ver a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los demás saludaron cordialmente y acompañaron a Charlie a la casa para que saludara a los otros miembros de la familia.

Tres horas después recibían con mucho afecto al señor y señora Delacour y la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabriela. La comida fue esplendida, muchas risas, algunas que otras lagrimas por parte de la señora Delacour porque su hija se había convertido en una mujer y en algunas horas sería desposada. Ambas familias contaron historias de cuando los novios eran pequeños, sus primeros pasos, su comportamiento en la escuela y en casa, pequeñas travesuras, en fin cualquier cosa que avergonzara a los novios e hicieran reír a los demás.

-Es usted una madge esplendida señoga Weasley, me imagino que cgiag seis hijos es muy difícil y cansado.-comento la madre de Fleur.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo la señora Weasley-me puede llamar Molly somos familia, y no son seis sino siete, bueno es que uno de ellos no esta acá ahora.

-Ah bueno, entonces llámame Clagis.-Después de terminar la comida ambas mujeres salieron al jardín a conversar y planificar mejor de cómo deben ir colocadas las mesas. Arthur y el padre de Fleur se quedaron hablando sobre los métodos utilizados por el Ministerio de Magia para proteger mejor a los ciudadanos de los mortífagos. Entonces Ginny se puso de pie, tenía pensado caminar un poco sola por el jardín.

-Vamos a caminar un poco-dijo Ron, desde hace horas Ron arruinaba cada cosa que tenía planeado hacer Ginny y eso la estaba fastidiando. Le pasó de largo a Harry y camino deprisa, no quería escuchar la voz de su hermano, ni la de Harry ni siquiera la de su amiga, solamente quería un momento solo consigo misma.

Cuando se hubieron alejado de la señora Weasley y la señora Delacour, Ron y Hermoine jugueteaban entre sí, no estaba dispuesta a soportar tal situación así que se marchó. Harry inconscientemente empezó a caminar, siguiendo los apresurados pasos de Ginny. Ella se percato de su presencia y se paro en seco.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ginny.

-Yo…no…es que-comenzó a titubear.

-Si no tienes nada que decir entonces me voy.-Cuando avanzo fue detenida, Harry la había sujetado del brazo e hizo que esta girara quedando frente a frente.

-Suéltame Harry-ordeno Ginny con firmeza.-Suéltame¡que me sueltes!-aumento la voz al decir esta última parte, pero Harry no la soltó, sino que la atrajo contra sí, y la rodeo con sus brazos para que esta no pudiera escaparse.- ¡Harry déjame! Te lo pido, suéltame ya.-Ginny forcejeo pero inútilmente. Entonces Harry no pudo sostener su propia decisión y la beso, sin embargo no fue como los demás besos, este era rechazado por los labios de Ginny. La coloco contra un árbol, y así ella no tuviera escapatoria, poco a poco Ginny se fue suavizando y el beso nuevamente era como los que todas las noches el se imaginaba. Ella acarició cada facción de su rostro con los labios, y luego coloco sus labios sobre los de él. Comenzó con delicadeza saboreando el dulce néctar de su boca y sintió de repente como introdujo su lengua y jugo con la suya, haciéndola ahogar un gemido. Ya no diferenciaba entre la dureza del árbol y la que estaba en frente. No se dieron cuenta cuando acabaron acostados en el pasto uno al lado del otro y sus piernas entrelazadas, las manos de Harry acariciaban su cabello y luego descendieron sutilmente por sus pechos hasta finalizar en su vientre. Con presión Harry hizo que Ginny quedara boca arriba y nuevamente volvió a apreciar todas esas sensaciones que cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny hacía surgir en el suyo. Pero las sensaciones fueron interrumpidas por los sollozos de la chica pelirroja. Vio que Ginny se tapa el rostro con las manos, ambos se sentaron y Harry retiro sus manos para ver mejor su rostro que ahora estaba envuelto en lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo…?-pero Ginny lo detuvo diciendo:

-No te atrevas a pregunta por que lloro, tú debes saberlo bien.

-Es que…

-¿Por qué me haces esto Harry?-reclamo la chica golpeando con poca fuerza el pecho de Harry.-Me besas, me echas de la habitación, actúo indiferente contigo pensando que es lo que quieres, y después me vuelves a besar¡tengo sentimientos, y me haces sufrir!

-Yo también sufro con todo esto, es que…me tienes que entender.-Ginny se puso de pie y camino cortos pasos de un lugar a otro, Harry también se paro, pero se quedo quieto.

-No me vengas con eso, por Dios date cuenta, te necesito y te quiero cerca de mí, después de este fin de semana no se cuando volveré a verte, estoy seguro que irás en busca de los Horrocruxes y tu solo quieres que me abstenga de ti para no crearle sospechas a nadie de que soy algo más que una amiga para ti, se que me quieres proteger…-hizo una pausa para recuperar la respiración y unas lagrimas se deslizaron hasta su boca- yo quiero pasar este momento junto a ti, quiero escuchar tus preocupaciones, no como amiga sino como la persona que te ama y que desea compartir cada instantante contigo.

Harry la abrazo con fuerza, desde ese momento supo que no habría nadie más que ella, en ese abrazo deposito su alma en ella para toda la vida.

Un ángel vestido de blanco se acerba poco a poco, su cabello plateado estaba recogido en un moño. Su vestido blanco destacaba su esbelta figura y su rostro se encontraba oculto detrás de un velo, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas. Un hombre mayor la llevaba del brazo, cuando estuvieron justo en frente de él, el hombre besó su mejilla y se la entrego. Descubrirle el rostro y ver su hermosa y delicada sonrisa lo hizo feliz. "No me cansaré de ver esa sonrisa cada mañana" dijo Bill para sí mismo.

Cuanto desearon ambos que llegara ese momento, escuchar aquellas palabras del sacerdote:

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Bill sostuvo a Fleur por la cintura y la beso largamente, tanto que su esposa tuvo que tomar un poco de aire al finalizar el beso.

El jardín no parecía el mismo al cual todos estaban acostumbrado a ver, unas pequeñas esferas flotantes transmitían luces tenues que encajaban a la perfección para el festejo, habían mesas en todo el alrededor cubierta de manteles dorados con un florero con rosas rojas, las mesas estaban ocupadas por los familiares y amigos tanto del novio como la novia. Tanto esfuerzo por parte de la señora Weasley valió la pena.

A su lado ahora estaba Ginny, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido descostado de color lila ajustado al cuerpo, como deseaba tomarla en sus brazos en ese momento. Ella le sonrió, al parecer sabía sus intenciones así que lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Bailemos-quedo algo desilusionado esperaba que hubiera dicho entremos a la casa, o cualquier lugar que fuera más intimo.

La canción que sonaba era lenta. Puso sus manos en su cintura acercándola poco a poco y el le susurro:

-Pelvis contra pelvis-recibió una palmada en el hombro por parte de ella al decir ese comentario, aunque la escucho reír por lo bajo. Ella acarició sus mejillas.

-¿Te vas temprano?

-Como a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Llegaré a casa de mis tíos buscaré algunas cosas de mi pertenencia e…

-Irás en busca de Snape-interrumpió Ginny

-Tengo varias pistas.-Ella coloco su mejilla en su pecho y se aferro a él. Cuanto prefería quedarse en sus brazos que ir detrás de un mortífago.

La fiesta continúo hasta aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, aunque los novios se marcharon mucho antes. Todos se fueron a dormir.

Ginny no podía dormir, muchas cosas la hacían sentir inquieta y preocupada, Harry se iría y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Se paro de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a Hermoine. De pronto se encontró ante una puerta y sin pedir permiso se introdujo a la habitación.

Harry suspiro, otra vez percibía el aroma floral y entonces su piel se encontró con otra piel necesitada de satisfacer su sed de caricias y besos.

-Ginny-dijo sorprendido.

-Shhhh-le hizo callar colocando su dedo en los labios de él y después lo sustituyo por aquel manjar que a él tanto le gustaba.

Las manos de Harry recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, las deslizo entre sus pechos bajando y subiendo suavemente hasta que la hizo gemir, ella busco desesperada su boca que ahora se encontraba detrás de su oreja, ella mordió con suavidad los labios de él de tal forma que Harry se detuvo, se miraron a los ojos, ambos expresaban lo mismo y deseaban lo mismo, su mirada le abrió paso al placer. Harry se deshizo de su pijama, se encontraban ambos de rodillas en cima de la cama y ella dejo que Harry desprendiera de su piel cualquier cosa que le impidiera conocer cada detalle, al quedar sus pechos al aire, el chico respiro profundo y beso cada uno de los pezones y la acostó con lentitud en la cama, recorrió con sus labios sus pechos, luego descendió a su estomago hasta llegar al vientre, Ginny respiraba agitadamente y tuvo que enlazar sus piernas entre las de Harry que por igual se encontraba libre de cualquier cosa que no fuera piel. Con un ágil movimiento se poso arriba de Harry, sus besos cada vez se volvían más apasionados, necesitaba a cada instante su boca y su lengua, acarició su pecho con sus manos hasta hacerlo ahogar un gemido, después de tantos besos, caricias, gemidos, locuras ambos se vieron envueltos por una ola de vapor hasta llegar al punto más alto del placer y consumieron juntos su amor.

Poco después Ginny estaba de espalda y Harry la cubría con sus brazos. Harry se acerco a su oído y le susurro la más bella melodía que había podido escuchar Ginny en toda su vida:

-Te amo.


End file.
